


All the Right Fluff

by ChristmasRivers



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dogs, Eren and Levi are technically porn actors but that isn't the focus, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff in every imaginable sense of the word, Fluffy Dogs, M/M, Slice of Life, more additional tags and rating changes as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 02:57:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5895457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristmasRivers/pseuds/ChristmasRivers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>The dogs stared dolefully up at Levi for a long moment before Levi found his voice again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Umm, Eren. Why are there two giant fluffy monsters in our house?”</em>
</p><p>After a surprise prank goes wonderfully right, Eren decides that his and Levi's lives need a little more fluff—literally. When the fluff comes in the form of two new massively furry friends, what could paw-sibly go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkshaming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkshaming/gifts).



> This work started out as a quick and funny idea for the Ereri Fluff Day this past November. I based the original idea off of an earlier crack drabble the-ugly-fic-ling wrote as a response to a very unusual and unexpected anonymous ask, “In the porn industry, there used to be those who would arouse the actors before a scene (before Viagra) and they were called fluffers. Imagine Eren being a fluffers for Levi.” Or as she put it, _"Once upon a time... the ugly fic ling received a really strange-ass prompt...And she had no concept of how to handle it, so she wrote some cracky writing to feel better about life..."_
> 
> Eventually my idea for an equally off-the-wall spinoff turned into a full-fledged work centered around two of the-ugly-fic-ling’s favorite things: Ereri and dogs.
> 
> I present this to her as a (very belated) birthday gift. Happy Brithday, Brambles!
> 
>   _The first, italicized section of this fic is the-ugly-fic-ling’s original drabble; many thanks to her for allowing me to repost it in full here. And many thanks for all the encouragement and beta work she has done on my various works and chapters to get me to this point. You’re the best!_
> 
>  My writing tumblr is [verbostrocity.](http://verbostrocity.tumblr.com/) Enjoy!

“ _Mr. Ackerman, your fluffer will see you now.”_

_Levi stands, and with a weary sigh, follows the director’s assistant to the door at the end of the hall. The lights flicker overhead, making the world seem jittery. Electric._

_The doorknob is cool beneath his fingers, the door swings open soundlessly. The room, when Levi enters, is black as pitch._

_Just as Eren likes it._

_“Hello, Levi,” Eren whispers - though from where, Levi can’t tell. The darkness presses against his every sense, driving his instincts to the edge.  
_

_“Eren,” Levi replies coolly, trying to remain indifferent, trying to remain calm.  
_

_And failing._

_“Are you ready, Levi?” Eren asks. His voice is closer now. Darker. “Things are about to turn decidedly… fluffy.”  
_

_The room shudders with a distant rumble._

_All at once, the lights blaze forth and the doors in the back of the hall burst open, releasing the pack of enormous white dogs, each the size of a small bear. Levi is buried instantly beneath the avalanche of stark white fur and lolling tongues, his cries drowned out by the sounds of happy barking._

_“Dammit, Eren, not again!”_

\---

"Auuugggh! Eren! What in the fuck?!" Levi spat out as he tried his best to spit out a tuft of fur in the same breath.  It was hard to see much from beneath the smothering tumult of white fur and wet noses, but Levi could just make out Eren laughing his ass off on the far side of the sparsely furnished room, one hand still hovering near the light switch and the other clutching at his side.

"Eren! I have ten minutes before I have to be on set. What the hell were you thinking?!"

Eren choked back his laughter just enough that he could call the dogs a shaky voice, managing to lure two of the dogs away from Levi’s side. The third _—Fuck, were there really only three? Seemed like more_ —was still eagerly attempting to lick Levi’s already minimal makeup clean off, not that he was giving it much of a chance between covering his face with his hands and arms and twisting away at every pass. Eventually he found an opening, latched onto its collar, and pushed the fluffy monster away as he got to his feet, moving out of range of that slimy tongue.

“Really…” he bit off, leveling a heated glare at the top of the other man’s head where he hunched over the dogs. “What the hell?”

Eren quieted at the sound but didn't immediately raise his eyes, instead opting to focus down on the white fur under his hands, his face reddening as he was put on the spot. When he did finally raise his head, it was only to shoot the other man an abashed and faintly apologetic smile, to which Levi repeated, "Ten minutes. TEN MINUTES, Eren."

Eren didn’t lose the embarrassed smile, but his face twisted into an exaggerated wince at the words, one eye closing and his mouth twisting before he finally stuttered out, "Yeah…I know, I know…it's just-"

"How is 'this' helping?" Levi cut in curtly. The shock and the somewhat amused outrage from earlier was fading, leaving only quiet frustration in its place. Levi’s darkening mood must have shown in his expression, because soon after Eren's expression faded as well, taking on a more serious cast as he dropped his eyes once again.

 _Really, Eren, what are you thinking?_ He didn't voice it, but he _knew_ Eren had to be considering Levi’s immediate needs, and he _had_ to know that surprising Levi like this wouldn’t help. _I know you know that I don't need this right now; not right before a shoot._ So then, why?

_Damnit, Eren…_

Eren had fallen into being Levi's 'fluffer' by a matter of chance—a fluke, really—but whether it had been preparing for a big scene, going over scripts for projects, working behind the lens together or just casually chatting over coffee, they had hit it off well. They understood one another well enough--each understanding almost intuitively how the other would think and operate--to be an effective and comfortable team, both professionally and personally.

And whether it had been a wise idea or not, things _had_ become personal. After having worked together on various projects—both on the performance and the production side of things—he and Eren had eventually fallen into spending more and more of their off time together too.

What had started out as occasionally going to get coffee after similar shifts had slowly turned into going to grab coffee together nearly every day. And then before they knew it, they were grabbing lunch together on most days too. Eventually it had ended up with their schedules that it made “just made sense” for them to grab dinner together twice a week, too.

Even when it had stopped making sense, they had kept it up.

One time Levi had startled the crap out of Eren by calling him up out of the blue and complaining bitterly about how he didn’t have any food, that he had “shitty old friends” coming over and that he didn’t want to go to the “stupid shitty supermarket” in the middle of the day on a Saturday, and Eren had startled him in return by offering to pick him up so they could “slay the shopping” together.That was the first time Eren had been to Levi’s place and he had ended up staying to help put away the groceries...then for tea...and then they had lost track of time and Eren had ended up meeting Levi’s friends that night too. After that they had started meeting up regularly to help each other get annoying shopping trips out of the way.

Eventually they had gotten tired of going out both nights that they did dinner together, so instead they made a point to have dinner at one of their apartments at least once a week. And then once they were already there, why wouldn't they just hang out for a couple of hours afterwards, they reasoned. Weeks of dinners had turned into long hours of talking and chilling over Netflix in between sessions of kicking each other's butts at various video games, and before they knew it a few hours a couple nights each week had turned into a couple of hours nearly every night, eventually turning into entire weekends.  

So when Eren's lease had come up, there had  been no hesitation on Levi's part in offering to let Eren move into his modest townhouse. Why should there be? At that point Eren had already started sleeping in his spare room three or four nights out of the week anyway, whenever they would hang out just a little too late into the night. They had spent so much time together at that point that Eren had been practically living with Levi anyways, so it hadn’t been much of a lifestyle change for either of them.

And then somewhere along the way, going from casual work acquaintances to friends to housemates, they realized they had become to each other more than any one or the sum of those things. They had never stopped being friends or roommates…but at a certain point they had realized they had become more. Or that there had always been more and they just hadn't noticed.

And now, while they were each pleased to finally call the other "his boyfriend", it wasn't exactly something they had been able to advertise, not with their professional positions still standing as they were. Levi felt frustrated with the way things were, knew Eren did too, and whether they tried to control it or not, they would often act out on it at work--teasing and jokes and comments entirely too familiar for professionalism between coworkers. Eren was the more playful and daring of the two of them, but he respected Levi's comfort levels and Levi in turn tolerated most of his shenanigans. But _this…_

Levi couldn't understand it.

And that fact made it all the more frustrating to him; Eren knew him better than anyone, supported him better than anyone and encouraged him in more ways than he was sure even knew about…So why would Eren do something like this? Something this disruptive to Levi's focus and insensitive to his personal comfort zones? _I can't believe he'd bring dogs into the studio. And I can't believe he'd be so flippant about our preparation for the scene._ After a long moment he gave up trying to work it out and chose instead to continue staring the taller man down from across the room as he waited for a response.

Levi watched for a few more moments as various emotions flitted across Eren's face, until, startlingly, Eren appeared to steel himself for something, heaving a huge breath and raising his eyes to meet Levi's determinedly.

"Well, I know that…that you think about me…uhhh…visualize us while you're 'working' and…"  Eren began, his awkward phrasing and uncertain tone conflicting with the confidence mirrored in his eyes.

"Yes…" Levi deadpanned, raising an eyebrow. It was true that they hadn't held back on the physical side of their relationship despite the awkwardness others might perceive from the apparent overlap between physical intimacy during their personal time and the physical intimacy required between them in order to 'fluff' Levi before a scene. But just because Levi _did_ find the memories of their previous escapades arousing to some degree, and used them as an emotional source for his acting, that did not mean that those recollections alone were enough to prepare him for sex with a stranger in front of multiple cameras. _And Eren knows that._ Eren seemed to be struggling for the words to convey what he wanted to say next, so Levi jumped in state the obvious.

"But you know that's never enough," Levi pointed out flatly and, to his annoyance, Eren nodded at the words, making the rest come out even more annoyed sounding than he had intended. "Especially after you've pulled this kind of shit.”

Levi shook his head. “Dammit, Eren…"

That last part had come out more as a chagrined sigh than an actual curse, but Eren still flinched as if Levi had shouted it.

"Ok, ok, ok, I know, just…," Eren burst out and then trailed off again, making placating gestures with his hands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath once more, but when he opened eyes again, somehow they were even brighter than they had been before and then he was smiling and saying:

"Just look down at the collar you're holding onto."

A pause.

 _Eh?_ Levi blinked and then frowned. "What?"

Eren laughed, sounding a bit nervous to Levi, but nodded towards both of his hands where they were anchored to the collar and in a state of numbness Levi followed the gesture down to stare down at the thing. Sure enough, affixed to the side, just below his right hand, was a small box. After staring at it for a moment Levi looked back up to Eren questioningly, but Eren just cracked a smile wide and bright enough to outshine the moon and nodded back to the little box.

After a few more long seconds staring down at the mysterious package, Levi finally looked up at Eren again.

"There is no way in hell I'm letting go of this dog long enough to pull that thing off," he stated in all seriousness.

"Leeeeeeeviiiiiiiiii!"

"No."

After a few more playful moans and whines of his name, to most of which Levi's only answer was his most expressionless stare, Eren finally sighed and released his own captives to make his way over towards the two of them.

The dog itself got excited as it noticed the new human approaching them out of the corner of its eye. Eren went down on one knee beside the dog, pausing briefly to ruffle the fur around its ears before looking up at Levi, a snarky little grin starting to turn up the corners of his mouth.

"Well, I guess this works out then," he murmured, grinning up at Levi. Actually, it was more like a smirk and it looked like Eren was trying wipe it off his face as he spoke, but by Levi's call, he was failing miserably.

Eren paused to fiddle with the box affixed to the collar, eventually pulling  a little black cube from the brightly colored wrappings. It wasn't until that moment that Levi realized that he hadn’t even stopped to consider what could possibly be in that very small package, but staring down at it then, suddenly a whole lot of details shouted out at him: Eren kneeling practically at Levi's feet; the box, small and velvety, held reverently in Eren's hands; Eren's crackass grin mellowing out to something a little fonder and a whole lot more sentimental as he raised his head again to meet Levi's eyes. In an instant it all clicked together in Levi’s head.

The mental numbness he had felt from the surprises before now spread to his whole body, and Levi almost felt as if he were watching the scene play out from outside of himself. But even in numb disbelief, it came as to no surprise to him a few seconds later when Eren's expression turned completely serious, he opened and offered up that little box, and he asked:

"Levi, will you marry me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger guys ;3  
> I won’t make you wait too long for the next chapter though; chapter two is already written, and in honor of starting off a new fic—my first fic on AO3 and my first multi-chaptered fic ever!—I’ll have the next chapter out to you guys this Friday.
> 
> My writing tumblr is [verbostrocity.](http://verbostrocity.tumblr.com/) Link for this chapter on tumblr: [here](http://verbostrocity.tumblr.com/post/138639141940/all-the-right-fluff-chapter-1-archive-of-our). Visit my writing blog for more of my writing and maybe even some previews ;)
> 
> (Also, if you have any doubts as to whether a “fluffer” is a real thing or not, just search the term on Urban Dictionary, you might be surprised. I know I was XD)


	2. Chapter 2

"…Yes. _Yes._ Shit, Eren...” Levi’s grip on the collar went slack at the distraction and the dog wandered off, leaving the two of them alone as Eren's face lit up with a smile radiant enough to put to shame every sunrise and sunset Levi had seen in his thirty-three years of life, so beautiful it made his chest feel tight. “Yes!”

"But…but you're proposing to me _now_?"

Eren's smile turned a tad abashed as he rose and took Levi's hands, closing the box and letting it rest between their palms. They both knew Levi couldn't wear the ring now, just before he had to go on set, so by unspoken agreement, Eren would hold on to it until they both got off work.

"Yeah, well…I thought it would be kind of cute," he said as he glanced off to the side sheepishly. The dogs caught his attention and he winced before turning back to Levi. "But I did have a plan in mind for right now, too."

Levi raised an eyebrow and waited.

Eren grinned. "Well, with most engagements there are weddings, right?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Aaaand," Eren continued, closing the space between them and letting his voice drop to a sultry hum, "With most weddings there are usually _wedding nights,_ aren't there?"

It took a moment, but when words finally sank in, Levi felt heat suffuse his face at the implications. _What the fuck? Why should I blush like a virgin at_ that _of all things, dammit? How would that one time be any different than any other, anyway?_

Levi started to open his mouth to ask, but suddenly Eren was retracting his hands, shifting so that he could wrap his arms around the shorter man.  Eren slung the hand holding the ring box over Levi’s shoulder and reached for Levi’s hips with the other, pressing in close as he let the hand on Levi’s hip drift even lower, and then he was leaning down to kiss him.

Despite his residual confusion, Levi melted into it. Eren really did know him inside and out—figuratively and literally. He knew all the right buttons to push in order to turn Levi on, and every subtle way to turn him into a needy mess. And beyond the physical—just the knowledge of what they were to each other, the knowledge of what hung between them now itself lent weight and passion to their every move, to every swipe of their tongues, to every hand shifting to caress.

After minute or two of searching lips and drifting hands, Eren broke away from Levi with one last chaste peck. Levi opened eyes he hadn't recalled closing only to immediately lose himself in the green eyes filling his vision. In a daze, he barely caught the words as Eren spoke, breath puffing warm and soft against his lips.

"Tonight, during your scene, I want you to think of what it’s going to be like—how it will feel—on that night." His quiet voice softened even further, "On _our_ night."

Levi pulled back a little as the haze from all the kissing lifted slightly at the words, and a sense of how that night would play out finally started to come together in his mind. Eren's lips lifted into a gentle smile, his eyes liquid, as he continued.

"No different from any other night we’ve been together…except that it will be our first night together after we've made it known.." _After so many months of concealing our relationship at work and in public..._

"…after having announced to everyone _everything_ that we mean to each other…" _After having always had to dodge around the issue with Eren's family, them still not used to the fact that he likes men just as much as he likes women…And then with mine…_

"And after having sworn everything that we have, everything we are to each other."

Levi nodded. _Yes, after we've promised that everything between us is true. To anyone who's ever doubted, but most importantly, to ourselves. To each other._

_After I’ve promised everything to Eren._

This time, when heat flooded his face at the thought of what would happen that night, or more importantly, what that night would mean to them, it rushed to every other part of his body as well. He felt as if his blood had been swapped with fire, most of that warmth pooling at the base of his spine and swelling with every passing heartbeat.

Instead of answering with his voice, he raised a hand to cup the back of Eren's head, pulling him down as he stretched up to kiss Eren with a purpose like he never had before, striving to communicate with the kiss just how much the young man meant to him, and how deeply his words had stirred him. Eren matched him move for move, Levi feeling the same kind of purpose from him in every lick and nip and press of his lips.

They were still locked together a minute later when an assistant knocked, calling through the door, "Excuse me? Mr. Ackerman? We're ready for you…Uhhhhh, Mr. Ackerman?"

\---

Eren pulled the door shut behind him with a deep sigh. _Good grief, it was a lot of work getting those dogs here and back in such a short amount of time. And with all the other tasks I still needed to get done around here on top of it...ugh._ He rolled his shoulders and stretched.

It had been a long day. He had been there since six that morning and with Levi's scene starting in the early evening, he wouldn't be out of there until well after eight. _But at least I'm done now. And Rick had been nice enough to let me leave and come back twice in one day._

He himself hadn't been on set today, but he had had number of behind-the-scenes jobs to take care of and it had been fortunate that their producer had allowed him to take that hour of PTO necessary to procure and return the "extra elements" he had needed for Levi's fluffing today, despite their busy schedule. _Yeah, lucky he didn't ask what I was bringing back or why_ , Eren grinned to himself.

He set off down the hallway, making his way toward the small soundstages. _Levi should be just about done with his scenes by now..._ It had been a few hours since Levi had gone on set, and Eren didn’t recall Levi having all that much to film that night. Actually, the whole crew should have been getting off set soon. They had pulled a long schedule that day too.

Sure enough, a second later, Eren saw a large number of people start bustling in and out of the stage doors—something that would only occur once filming was done for the day. He heard someone call out his name just before he saw one of the associate directors push through the crowd, walking fast to meet him halfway down the hall so that they would be far enough away to keep out of the hustle and bustle occurring down around the doors.

"Eren! Heeeeey! Nice work tonight helping Levi prepare for his scenes," the director boomed out, laughing. "Man, that must have been some fantastic fluffing!"

Eren felt a satisfied smirk tug at the corners of his mouth. "The takes went well, then?" he asked, trying his best to keep his voice casual and professional.

"Oh, yeah! That actually had to be one of the best performances I’ve ever seen out of him," the other continued enthusiastically. Eren felt his smirk grow into a genuinely pleased grin.

"I’ve never seen him act quite that effortlessly or openly passionate before," the director laughed again. "Whatever you tried today, keep it up! And then some!"

"Ahhh, well...that might be a bit tough," Eren admitted as he scrubbed at the back of his neck, his grin turning embarrassed. "I don’t know if there is anything to match that, much the less top it…"

"I can think of one thing that might top that," a third voice cut in from down the hall.

Eren startled; he hadn't noticed Levi approaching from behind the director, his stride brisk as he cut his way back towards his dressing room.

Levi nodded agreeably to the still-smiling director as he passed but didn't stop to chat. He did, however, lean in close as he brushed by Eren, reaching a hand up to grab one shoulder. Pulling the taller man’s head down, he murmured something in a low voice that tickled Eren’s ear and sent a shiver down his spine.  

"That night. For real."

The shock of having his words tossed back at him froze Eren as solidly if he had been carved from ice, but the intent behind words themselves sent a rush of heat from his head to his toes, warmth swirling both under and across his skin, the feeling only growing stronger as the reality behind those words started to sink in. He had been the one to suggest the idea, and he had thought it through thoroughly over the weeks leading up to his proposal, but somehow the full impact of the concept hadn’t hit him until this moment when his idea had been turned back on him by his boyfriend.  

 _No,_ he smiled. _Fiancé._

He broke himself out of the moment just in time to catch Levi flash him a rare grin over his shoulder, the older man apparently pleased that his statement had had the intended effect.

Eren stood looking over his own shoulder at Levi's retreating back so long, and so obliviously to the commotion around him, that he nearly jumped out of his skin when the director laughed and clapped a hand on the other shoulder. Startled back to awareness of where he was and who was witness to his reaction, Eren whirled back to apologize, painfully aware of the heat flooding his face as he struggled to return his expression back to some semblance of casual. But their director took it all in good stride, laughing good-naturedly and slapping Eren's shoulder a few times—teasing him that maybe he was just a bit too good at his job.

The easy laughter was contagious, and Eren couldn't help but smile back and chuckle a few times himself at the amiable teasing. Once Eren had relaxed, the director continued, finishing off praise for Eren's efforts that day and expressing excitement to work with Eren as an actor in an upcoming project slated to start filming the next week. Eren was looking forward to the project, too, but he found it difficult to turn his focus back to their conversation, his thoughts being drawn to other matters. _To another person,_ he amended internally, hiding a smile at the thought.

When they moved on to still less pertinent topics, Eren ended up losing track of the conversation completely. The director was still talking, and Eren was still smiling and nodding at the words, but his mind was already thinking ahead.

Thinking of the little box burning a hole in his pocket, a box containing a ring he would really like to get onto a certain finger. And he was all too aware of the fact that just down the hall was the man with that finger, the man with whom he’d really like to start spending the rest of his life, _if_ their director had just about finished fluffing their conversation with small talk and weather, for lack of anything better to do.

_Heh, I think we’ve all about had our fill of fluff for now, right?_

Thankfully, their director seemed to notice that Eren was eager to head off to other things, and offered an opening in the conversation to allow him to make his excuses. Eren jumped into it eagerly, smiling and nodding absently as the other patted him on the shoulder one last time, and then Eren turned down the hallway and made a beeline for the one place he really wanted to be right then. _No, not the place,_ he thought with a quiet smile. _Towards the one person I want to be with, the only person in the world I want to see right now._

A few seconds later Eren was knocking on Levi's dressing room door, feeling about as elated and nervous to spend time with his new fiancé now that he had dropped the question as he had been hours earlier just before dropping it. It was a laughable combination of excitement and panic that had his stomach twisting in knots. For an absurd millisecond he almost considered walking away right then, just as he had considered walking away on the spot hours earlier. But at the sound of a muffled call from the inside and the dizzying rush of elation that came with it, Eren found himself grinning even wider as he pushed open the door, calling out in a playful tone, “Mr. Ackerman, your fluffer is _very_ ready to see you now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing tumblr is [verbostrocity.](http://verbostrocity.tumblr.com/) Link for this chapter on tumblr: [here.](http://verbostrocity.tumblr.com/post/138756608995/all-the-right-fluff-chapter-2-archive-of-our) Visit my writing blog for more of my work and maybe even some previews ;)
> 
> My goal from now on is to post a chapter every other Wednesday, but if I can manage it, I'll try for every Wednesday instead ;3 Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

"You know…I'm going to have to get  _ you _ a ring too. For the engagement, that is," Levi mused as he tossed Eren another jacket before throwing his heavy coat on. Eren raised a confused eyebrow at him from across the dressing room as his did up the zipper and picked up their umbrella.

"I wouldn't want you walking around bare fingered for any old person to come and try to snatch you up," he deadpanned. Levi expected Eren laugh at the self-deprecating joke Levi had hidden in the comment or be pleased by the backhanded compliment, but surprisingly Eren seemed concerned.

"Well…uhh…I don't want you to misunderstand,” Eren began as they both made for the door. Levi flicked the lights off and pulled the door shut with a click.  “That band is intended to be the wedding band, too...if that's alright with you?" He twisted his hands and rushed on before Levi could jump in, "I mean, I could afford to get you another ring but I didn't think you'd be comfortable wearing two bands and what point is there in never wearing the first ring again after you get the second and—"

Levi circled around him and brought them both to a halt with a hand to his chest. "Hey, no, I get it," he soothed. "It makes more sense to only have the one ring; I agree completely."  

"But I'm still going to put a ring on your finger now," he said with a wry grin, poking Eren in the chest hard enough to bring color to the younger man’s cheeks and have him raise a hand to rub at his sternum.

Levi led the way out of the building. He waited until they had crossed the threshold and were under cover of the late twilight before he fell in close and slipped his hand into Eren’s, and Eren squeezed his hand back as they trekked out to their car in comfortable silence. The rain from that morning had passed entirely, leaving the sky clear and the stars just starting to peek out as the light faded.

Just as they were rounding their old little car, Eren paused by his door. "I did have one idea though," he added belatedly.

"Okay; lemme hear it," Levi responded. He swung himself smoothly into the driver’s side and pulled the door shut.

Eren opened his own door and settled in, the two of them buckled up, and Levi pulled the car out of the spot before Eren spoke again.

"I was thinking…thinking that maybe since the ring is broad enough and it was actually an option on the purchase, to have it done before—oh, engrave the inside, that is—to have it engraved just before the wedding or something…with something special…"

Piecing together what he could from that, it sounded like Eren wanted to have the ring inscribed with a meaningful message just before they went through with the formal marriage ceremony—or whatever it was they ended up doing.  _ Actually, I wouldn't mind getting Eren into a wedding dress and going for the full nine-yards, myself, if only to get him into that dress. But I'm guessing he'd have a lot to say about that idea—and none of it favorable, _ Levi joked to himself. But in regards to Eren’s idea for the ring, he was actually rather impressed with the idea.

"Eren," he cut in, "I think that's perfect.” He paused as a traffic light turned green and he made the turn onto their street. “It would mean a lot to me to wear the ring as it is up until the wedding—as a promise—and then wear it with your words on it—to mean something more—once everything is said and done.” Pulling up into a curbside spot a few doors down from their townhouse a few seconds later, Levi put the car into park, looked over to Eren and added,  “And I would like to do the same for you."

A tinge of color crept into Eren’s face and his eyes darted away for a moment before he finally forced them to meet Levi’s firmly. He nodded. “I would be honored.

The two of them unbuckled and unloaded in easy silence once more. They locked up the car and started down the sidewalk, but halfway to their door Eren lurched to a stop. Levi paused to look back at him questioningly.

“I  _ am _ honored,” Eren stumbled out after a moment, wincing when he noticed Levi’s baffled expression, “…is what meant to say earlier.” Levi mouthed an “oh” and Eren dropped his gaze, looking unsure of himself once again. His eyes settled on Levi’s hands and he reached out for one of them. Levi let him take it and squeezed Eren’s hand once in return.

“That you said yes…that you agreed…Rawhgragh!” Eren’s free hand flew up to his hair to scrub through it roughly as he made exaggerated sounds of frustration. “Stupid words. What I’m trying to say is…”

He sighed looking up at the darkening sky like it might give him the right words, before dropping his hand and fixing his eyes on Levi seriously.

“It makes me really happy that you’ll be my husband. And that I will be yours.”

There was a pause, and Levi then raised an eyebrow.

“Well, that was an awkward way to phrase that…” he commented wryly, the ghost of a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.  _ But it makes me happy too. _

But Eren didn’t seem to catch the fond levity in other man’s tone, or didn’t appreciate the gentle teasing after he had had to struggle so hard to be sincere and serious, so he yanked his hand out of Levi’s roughly.

“Well, I’d like to see you do better, Mr. Pot!” he spat out. He pushed his way past a bemused Levi before stopping and rounding on him again. “And thanks for ruining the moment, killjoy; it’s not like I was trying to admit anything serious or difficult. Ugh, jeez…” In a final gesture of frustration, he threw their umbrella right at Levi’s chest—catching him by surprise—and stalked off.

_ Oops. I guess I really hit a nerve there. _

Which didn’t surprise to Levi; he had a tendency to bad timing and bad phrasing, just as Eren had a tendency to mercurial moods and passionate outbursts. They had always been like that. But just as they had always had a tendency to set each other off,  Levi always knew how to make it right again as well. They both did, he admitted, and that was part of what he felt made them such a great team.

Levi jogged down the sidewalk to catch up to Eren. He caught up to him only a few meters from their stairs, pushed the handle end of the umbrella out in front of the taller man to catch him in the midsection, and stepped out in front of him. Eren could have pushed past him, but he took the cue and stopped, crossing his arms testily and leveling a dark glare at his fiancé, but otherwise staying silent. Noting the dangerous look in Eren’s eyes, Levi cut right to the chase.

“Hey. Me too.”

Eren’s glare didn’t fade, but it took on a confused light and he raised an eyebrow, clearly not following Levi’s train of thought.

“It makes me happy too,” Levi continued. “That word. ‘Husband’. Something so small and ordinary, almost, but it means a lot to me, too. Just like I know it means a lot to you.”

Levi was botching this and he knew it, but the frown was melting from Eren’s face to be replaced with a look Levi could only assume was understanding. Levi dropped his eyes to the umbrella and proffered it to Eren, and this time Eren took the handle. “I’m looking forward to it,” Levi finally finished.

“Me too.”

Levi’s head shot up at the words and the laughter in Eren’s tone, and the corners of his mouth involuntarily twitched upwards at the bright and fond smile Eren was suddenly beaming down at him. Levi shook his head at the complete one-eighty, but Eren just laughed. He took the umbrella from Levi and offered his hand again. Levi took it and they stepped in close to each other and continued on their way home, basking in comfortable silence.

\---

Which turned out to be one of the shortest basks Levi had ever experienced, however, because not long after they had made it up the steps and through the door, Levi was all too uncomfortable again in a furry flash.

“Umm, Eren. Why are there two giant fluffy monsters in our house?”

Eren let out a nervous laugh as he maneuvered his way around where Levi had frozen in the doorway to catch two over-excited and disturbingly familiar dogs by the collars and yank them back so that Levi would be able to step inside and shut the door behind them. Except that Levi was still stunned at suddenly finding the energetic fuzzballs from that afternoon’s stunt in the familiar, normally-comforting setting of his own home.

“Uhh, Levi?”

Levi turned his focus from the dogs to his fiancé where Eren was looking up to meet Levi’s numb gaze with an uncertain one.

“Could you shut the door first and then I’ll explain?”

Levi reached back with one hand to catch the door handle, stepped in and pulled the door to in one smooth motion, never once taking his eyes from his fiancé’s quickly reddening face.

“So uhhh…why are they here? These are the dogs from this afternoon, right?”

“Yeah, they are,” Eren answered in rush, letting go of their collars and massaging his fingers where the collars had dug into them. Both dogs wasted no time in rushing up to Levi, sniffing and prodding and generally backing Levi all the way into the door. “I uhhh…well, I kind of adopted them,” Eren finished with a wince and a smile, clearly aware of Levi’s discomfort, but also clearly uncertain as how explain the dogs presence in the best light possible.

“Wait. You actually adopted them? All three of them?”

“No, no; just these two,” Eren shook his head hurriedly and waved his hands. “The third was a friend’s.” He winced when he caught Levi’s expression then dropped his eyes and cooed at the dogs, distracting himself by trying to lure the dogs away from Levi.

Levi watched them go with a shake of his head before he lifted a hand to shield his eyes and hide the chagrin he knew was present there.

“So…uhhh, I guess the better question is ‘why?’” he sighed. Levi dropped his hand and stared at his new fiancé long and hard while the other man hunched over the two tail-wagging canines, rubbing behind ears and murmuring soothing nonsense. After a few moments Eren sighed and stood straight again, stretching with a grimace before opening his eyes and letting himself be pinned by Levi’s gaze once more. “Why, Eren, do we have to giant fluffy dogs in our townhouse?”

“I…well…” Eren began and trailed off, his eyes drifting to the side. His fingers began fiddling with the zippers on the bottoms of his unzipped coats and it was that motion that finally snapped Levi out of the moment. He unfroze himself from where he had been stuck up against the door and stepped forward to help Eren out of his jackets. Eren jumped a little at the sudden movement but relaxed quickly at the familiar feel of their nightly routine, and Levi waited, knowing the comfortable silence would draw the information out of Eren better than probing questions.

“I thought it would be nice,” he admitted after a long moment. Levi raised an eyebrow, but turned without comment to hang up Eren’s final jacket. He heard Eren sigh and felt him pluck at the collar of Levi’s coat before going on. “I know I probably should have asked first, but…I dunno…I wanted to do something a little spontaneous, something really unconventional for the proposal, and then I saw my friend’s dog the other day.

“I thought she was so cute and so fluffy and ‘oh my gosh how can you not love something that adorable that’s perfect’ and so I asked if I could borrow her for the proposal scheme and then my friend started talking about the rescue they got her from and that they still take their dog in to work with other dogs there and…”

Levi watched Eren’s face closely, losing track of the exact words as the younger man rambled on anxiously. It pained him to see Eren so distressed by the task of explaining the situation; Levi just wanted a bit of clarity on the matter, but Eren seemed to think that Levi was going to bite his head off for bringing them in. Or worse, throw the dogs out into the street if he didn’t explain his motivations well enough. And while Levi wouldn’t deny that he was somewhat displeased with the sudden—and certainly unexpected—intrusion to their living space, he wasn’t angry with Eren or with the dogs, however uncomfortable they might make him.

“…and then we were deciding to bring all three of them in together since they all get along so well. It was such a good idea. But then the rescue manager mentioned that these two had been in the shelter for so long and I just…” Eren paused to take a deep breath, falling back against the wall as he lifted a foot to start absently plucking at the laces of his shoe, but the last sentence rang in Levi’s ears. _ These two had been in the shelter for so long.  _

Of course Eren had brought them home.

Levi knew his boyfriend had a streak of compassion that ran a mile wide. And Eren knew—if nothing else, on a subconscious level—that Levi did, too, deep down. It was hard for either of them to watch anyone suffer and not do anything about it; it was one of the things that resonated between the two of them the strongest—a dislike for accepting a negative status quo and a need to break down barriers and work for change. But that is what they had volunteering and activism for. Adopting dogs on the other hand…

“Before it really caught up with me, I was agreeing to adopt them,” Eren went on in a rush. A second later he gave up on his shoe and pushed off the wall, one hand going up to his hair again. “But even now, looking back on it, I don’t really regret it.”

He scrubbed through his hair distractedly, looking as if he were debating with himself or expecting Levi to cut in with an objection and he was already trying to decide on a counter argument, but Levi held his silence. He had a feeling that Eren hadn’t really thought much about this before Levi had put him on the spot, but that talking through it was helping him put his thoughts into order and that Eren was very close to figuring out his core motivations for himself, so Levi waited.  

“And…yeah I know you’re not much of a dog person,” Eren burst out, his hand pausing in his hair and his eyes fixing on a spot on Levi’s shirt as thoughts whirled behind them. “But you’ve never spent a lot of time around them and I have and I just want to share that experience with you and to share how wonderful and fulfilling it can be to have dogs in your family…”

“And…And…auggghhhh!” Eren was scrubbing so vigorously at his hair in his frustration that Levi was worried it might start falling out, but before he could lay a hand on his shoulder to calm him, Eren burst out, “And that’s what I want this to be. I want this to be our family for now. So…yeah. And…umm…” Eren’s hand paused and he winced, flicking an unseeing glance up at Levi before dropping his gaze again.  “I thought it would be a nice sort of engagement gift.”

Eren sagged and fell back against the wall again, dropping his hand with a sigh and then staring at it as if the mysteries of the universe were written out on his palm, probably to avoid seeing Levi’s expression. Which was a shame, Levi reflected, since he was actually smiling outright for once.

“Your gift is a little furry. And smelly,” Levi drawled teasingly, dropping to kneel by Eren’s feet as he spoke.

Eren jumped when Levi entered his field of vision and reached out to pluck at his laces. And his eyes widened when Levi glanced up at him briefly and shot him a wry grin. Levi waited until Eren had visibly relaxed before turning his attention back to the laces, and while he picked at the stubborn knot, Eren managed to choke out, “Y-yeah, I know.”  

“And I do plan on keeping up with all of their care and maintenance,” Eren continued as he lifted the foot to pull off the shoe himself and bent down to unlace and remove the other. Levi rose and stood waiting, and when Eren straightened again, he met Levi’s eyes seriously, “I brought them into our home so I will take full responsibility for them.”

Levi crossed his arms and drifted back a step to lean against the other wall, holding the same light expression but raising an eyebrow at Eren’s declaration. Eren nodded at the unspoken questions and went on resolutely.

“I know they will be messier than you’re used to and that you have high standards; I intend to hold myself to those high standards, as well.”

He paused, ruffling the fur on the larger dog’s rear as it wandered off and cringing when just that simple motion dislodged a large chunk of fluffy undercoat, which floated lazily down to rest on their runner. “I intend to vacuum every day—if not twice a day—take them for all their walks, feed them, take them to training, make sure they stay out of trouble, and generally keep them out of your way, when they get to be too much.”

“I know that you aren’t very comfortable with the dogs and you dislike interruptions to your home life, so I  _ promise _ I will do everything in my power to keep our life here as easy and comfortable as it was before I ever brought the dogs home.”

Levi noticed the look in Eren’s eyes right as he opened his mouth to respond, but the words died before they ever reached his mouth. It had been a long time since Levi had seen Eren this serious about something, but damn him if he had ever seen Eren look that fiercely determined about anything.   _ Hmm? Not bad… _ Levi could respect that. He nodded. “Ok. I’ll trust that to you.”

“And yeah, this is a hell of a surprise to come home to,” he continued nodding toward the dogs as he spoke. Eren glanced down as the smaller of the two pushed up closer beside him and began wagging its tail, but looked up again when Levi spoke. “But I don’t mind. And…” he stepped forward and awkwardly patted the dog’s head, sending its tail into a frenzy of happy sweeping that, in turn, encouraged the other dog to step up beside them for some love as well. “I like the idea of family.”

After he finished hesitantly stroking the other dog—begrudgingly impressed by how soft and silky the fur around it’s ears was—he looked up again and was glad to see the rest of the tension had finally drained from Eren’s shoulders and face, and he was smiling tiredly, but contentedly down at his new fiancé. He offered a hand to Levi once again, Levi took it and they both shuffled their way deeper into the dark townhouse, laughing as they struggled not to trip over fluffy bodies and clumsy feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wheee! Have a chapter threeeee!
> 
> I just barely missed my self-imposed deadline of Wednesday (based on my local time), but I ended up traveling unexpectedly last week and hey...it's still Wednesday in some parts of the world still, right ;3
> 
> My writing tumblr is [verbostrocity.](http://verbostrocity.tumblr.com/) Link for this chapter on tumblr: [here.](http://verbostrocity.tumblr.com/post/139531320090/all-the-right-fluff-chapter-3-archive-of-our) Visit my writing blog for more of my writing, previews and updates ;)


	4. Chapter 4

All things considered, Levi was fairly impressed with Eren’s handling of their new housemates. Four days in and Eren was still doing exactly as he had promised; he walked the dogs three times a day, fed them morning and night, kept them corralled in the certain parts of the house at specific times so that they wouldn’t end in the way at dinner or milling distractingly around the room while he and Eren were in bed. Eren had signed them up for obedience training once a week just like he had promised.

And Eren cleaned. And cleaned. And cleaned. Levi had never seen Eren clean that much in the entire time they had lived together, but Eren was doing such a good job keeping the fur, slobber and tracked in dirt from accumulating anywhere in the townhouse that if Levi hadn’t seen him cleaning at nearly every hour of the day, he wouldn’t have even realized there was any extra mess in the first place.

Levi was fairly impressed with the dogs themselves as well. Levi hadn’t grown up around dogs or cats—or any animals, really. Whenever anyone had asked, he had always named himself more of a cat person—cats made more sense to him in general with their independent personalities, self cleaning and low expected maintenance—but he was surprised to find himself less uncomfortable around these dogs than he’d originally expected. That probably had something to do with the fact that they were kind of like giant cats themselves. They were pretty independent, not  trying to follow him around every single second of the day or beg for his touch and attention every time he sat down. And on the second day, Levi came in to find both dogs lying on the floor in the living room grooming themselves after having come back from a walk in the rain. He hadn’t realized dogs would even do that, but there they were, licking the fur around their paws dry, and one even licking around her “private area” the way people make fun of cats for doing in order to clean off any urine that might have dripped into the long hairs [there](http://36.media.tumblr.com/95d71a51d265ddaed1903c030ea0be88/tumblr_inline_o3j7yoKA1X1tpj153_500.jpg). There was nothing to do for the wet dog smell, but all things considered, Levi was impressed. If having the dogs around was going to be this easy, then Levi really wasn’t sure what he had been concerned about in the first place.

Once they had settled in the dogs had quickly become a easy, natural part of their lives, at least as far as Levi was concerned. He was gradually getting better at telling them apart too. Eren had pulled the dogs over to Levi that first night in order to show him that the male had a prominent mane and sturdy face with very squarely-set liquid brown [eyes](http://40.media.tumblr.com/c30b2507a1a9337fa442651bf8cffd28/tumblr_inline_o3j5guIfG21tpj153_500.jpg), while the female had slightly lighter brown eyes set into face more like that of a golden [retriever’s](http://36.media.tumblr.com/0c966db932f2cd342e65dac25d26cbbc/tumblr_inline_o3j5h3SMJF1tpj153_500.jpg). Apparently, some of these traits were pretty common to males and females of their breed, Great Pyrenees, and getting onto that topic had set Eren off on a rampage to explain even more of their breed traits. Eren showered Levi with pictures of other Great Pyrenees between blurbs of information on the breed—information Levi struggled to absorb and retain as quickly and excitedly Eren was pouring it on him.

At one point Levi had noticed some of the dogs had faint coloring to their coats and had asked if those dogs were mixes or something, and Eren had all too eager to explain that, no, those were simply examples of the piebald coloring pattern within the breed. Levi had back in dazed amusement as Eren went on and on, showing him pictures of Pyr puppies with darker piebald colorings and explaining the breed’s history and standards. Eren had clearly done his homework on these dogs and Levi let himself get swept along with his enthusiasm. With his fiancé looking that excited and that _alive_ while he talked about those dogs, how was Levi to deny him that? Levi had rarely seen Eren so happy over anything that didn’t involve the two of them.

But after Eren’s enthusiastic information sessions, Levi was at least feeling confident that he could pick out which dog was which. They still hadn’t finalized names for them yet—Eren was insistent on getting them right no matter how long it took—but all of Eren’s ideas involved thing like fierce hunting birds, Norse mythological figures or human names. As far as Levi was concerned, the dogs had already named themselves through their personalities, and realistic, fitting names were more of an honor to them than any lofty monikers they could pick at random.

At that moment the dog Eren was thinking of calling “Molly” was sitting beside his armchair, eyeing him silently. Levi had noticed that the female dog was the more energetic and bossy of the two. She liked to think she was in charge and at feeding time or right before and after walks she would dash around and flail that tail as if she were a white hurricane swirling through their house. Levi would literally would shake his head as he watched long strands of white hair swirl through the air for minutes after they had left, and he and Eren had figured out early on that, if they valued the whole and unbroken state of their belongings, that they should keep them far out of reach of Molly’s excited tail. Levi had started calling her “M&M”, but Eren had nearly thrown a milkbone at his head when he had found out that that was short for “Mayhem and Madness”.

The male dog on the other hand had a pretty chill personality. Almost too chill. Levi would often come in to find the huge fluffy pup stretched out in one of the rooms or hallways, completely relaxed and always smack in the center of the space, so that Levi would have to awkwardly step over him in order to get by. But even when Levi had to step close to the dog’s head or even jump over the him, the placid pup barely twitched, hardly even breathed as Levi passed. Sometimes the dog wouldn’t even get up when one of them would lower the door to the dishwasher over his prone form. Instead he would just stare glumly up at them, maybe huff a sigh, and then go back to sleep. The gloomy aspect of his stare was emphasized by the black skin around his eyes that Eren claimed was a natural form of glare protection. Eren had laughed when Levi joked that the dog had some pretty serious “guy-liner” going on, but he had been less amused when Levi had gotten into the habit of calling him “Emo-dog”, claiming that the “poor pupper”—Eren’s words, not Levi’s—was perky enough when there were things going on and that he was plenty cute.

Levi had only laughed at the time, but in retrospect he couldn’t disagree with Eren. Both dogs had come to the door the other day to greet him, and while “M&M” was nothing but pure dog—tail wagging a mile a minute, eyes big and excited, nose trying to ram itself up his ass—Emo-dog was a lot less pushy, and yet still cute in his own special way. He had come up behind M&M, waiting for his turn to get close to Levi, his eyes lit up, his ears up and his tail wagging just slightly. Once Levi had managed to sate M&M’s thirst for pets enough to push past her, he managed to brush a hand over Emo’s head as well, and the male dog had wagged his tail in wide lazy sweeps in response, leaning into Levi’s touch and opening his mouth to pant contentedly. There was something undeniably endearing in both of their reactions—M&M’s classic overexcited puppy and Emo’s more subdued contentment—that Levi hadn’t really expected to appreciate when he had first accepted the idea of bringing the dogs into their little family.

Levi reached a hand out to brush through the soft fur on M&M’s forehead, letting his touch slowly stroke over the ridges of her skull and down around to her ears. She leaned her head into the touch eagerly and prodded Levi’s hand with her nose impatiently when his hand fell still. The corners of his mouth tilting ever slightly up, he repeated the motion a few more times before M&M finally sank down to his feet with a contented sigh and settled down to nap. Levi settled back in his chair with a similar sigh. Levi was…enjoying having the dogs around. Certainly more than he had expected, at least. And all things considered, life with the dogs was going much easier and much better than he had ever imagined it could.

\---

For _Eren_ on the other hand…

"Whoa, whoa, whoooooaaaa!"

Eren winced, massaging his wrist where the braided leather leash had dug in. The dog at the other end of that leash, the dog they had compromised to call “Nemo”—“ _For the fish in the movie. It’s cute. It works” “I’m still going to call him Emo-dog, though” "_ Fine. _Whatever.  Call him that if you like, but his name is Emo—fuck, dammit—NEMO, his name is Nemo and that is what_ I _am going to call him” “Fair enough”—_ sniffed innocently at the base of the lamp pole, showing no remorse at all at having nearly pulled his owner off his feet in order get at said pole.

_Good grief. I know they're supposed to be an independent and strong-willed breed but this is just ridiculous._

Five minutes into their evening walk around the block and already the two GPs had managed to nearly yank Eren's arms out of their sockets on at least three separate occasions, _per arm_ . He sighed.  _At this rate they're going to tear me in two._ He shifted the leashes in his hands as the female dog squatted down to do her business and readied a bag to retrieve the result, while the male dog continued to scent out whatever had caught his fancy.

That had been the gist of their entire walk: Eren trying take the lead to get them around the block before the sun set and the two of them rushing off at any chance to poke and nose at whatever they wished, regardless of what Eren had to say about it.

 _I've known some pretty energetic dogs, but I've never had any try to push me around as badly as these two…_ He laughed to himself briefly then amended, _Though, really, I should say 'pull'._

Eren shook his head as he tied off the bag and dragged them back into motion once more. No, he knew how to walk dogs—he had grown up around plenty of them—and getting these ones to do their business and move along when required wasn't the issue. The issue was that it was taking _so. much. energy_ to keep them focused.

When he had them focused, he was able to correct them and keep them in line just fine. The problem was that he had to remind them about every thirty seconds to stay focused, and any moment of distraction on his part led to the dogs getting distracted themselves and bounding off—unaware of their own weight and strength—to sniff at whatever pleased them. Working with dogs was a matter of redirecting their attention and energy to the directions and tasks the 'pack leader' wished, but never before had he encountered dogs that had to be redirected so attentively.

So, in a word: exhausting.

Nearly jogging at the pace they had fallen into while he had been distracted thinking about how _he needed to avoid getting distracted_ , he heeled them for what felt like he hundredth time that walk and mused that even if they couldn't _actually_ tear him in two, they were still managing to wear him down well enough that after only six days of walks, general care and cleaning up after them he was about ready to fall apart at the seams.

 _So they're good at pulling, huh? I wonder if they could manage to pull my body home if I just collapsed from exhaustion right here,_ he thought wryly. He was hoping that it was only a matter of getting used to the added strain of his new responsibilities and altered schedule. _It'd better be,_ he mulled. _If I can't adjust to taking care of both of them_ — _of being in charge of their care like I promised…_ He let that train of thought trail off in favor of turning his focus back to their walk, focusing on making it around the block _without_ having to have them drag him lifeless body back behind them. _Here's hoping…_

\---

After another ten minutes, five nearly dislocated joints, three almost-faceplants, and one instance of trying to keep M&M—Eren had just gone along with Levi on that name and pretended in front of their friends that she was named for the candy—from running in front of a car she had decided was a 'major threat', Eren _finally_ managed to get the dogs around the final corner, back up the steps and into the house again.

Unclipping the leashes one by one, he pulled the front door closed and shucked off his shoes with a heavy sigh. The front hall was dark by this time of day, but from their toenails clicking on the hardwood floors he could hear the dogs scuttling around deeper within, the two of them as excited to be back inside again as they had been to get outside fifteen minutes earlier. He flicked on the hall light, turned to the coat rack and hung up his coat beside their leashes. By the time he had turned around again, both dogs had come back into the front hall and had crowded into his space, peering up at him [expectantly](http://40.media.tumblr.com/6622a2637a046971c53d1b7c8c73ce27/tumblr_inline_o3j5hjsVll1tpj153_500.jpg).

"I suppose you two want your dinners, now?" he asked dryly. He glowered down at their unrelentingly eager faces teasingly for a few more seconds before letting out an even deeper sigh of surrender. As soon as he had made eye contact with them, their tails had begun wagging happily. _How do you say no to that?_ And in the same vein, there was only so long anyone could withstand two sets of big brown eyes as cute as those before said human slave would simply melt into a puddle of enamored compliance.

"Jeez, no mercy with those puppy-dog eyes, huh? You guys will do anything to get what you want, right?" he teased as he pushed his way through the daunting wall of fluff in order make his way towards their bowls.

As he was scooping out the food, however, he contemplated their wagging tails and bright eyes following his movements and thought, _I suppose dogs_ will _do whatever it takes to get food or love or whatever it is they want…_ He set the food down, walked them through their pre-feeding obedience routine, then let them at it. _And these dogs in particular seem pretty intent on having their way_ … M &M finished first and came up to nuzzle her head into his hand and blink up at him with those hopeful eyes of hers.  _But regardless of whether they push or pull to get it, they really do seem to be fond of the things…of the people that give them that pleasure._

Exhausted to the bone or not, Eren still felt a smile tug at his lips as he ruffled his hand through M&M's fur and watched her tail start up all over again. _All things considered, this could be a lot worse. And for all the trouble it’s been...those wagging tails—theirs and 'mine’—make it all worth it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late chapter, guys :(  
> I was having a rough week; my beta was having a rough week.  
> It’s just been a rough week. But chapter five is well on its way already…so look forward to a timely and _dramatic_ chapter next time, everyone!
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed learning more about the dogs and just in case you missed the links in the text, here is a link to [pictures of the dogs](http://verbostrocity.tumblr.com/fluffdump). 
> 
> My writing tumblr is [verbostrocity.](http://verbostrocity.tumblr.com/) Link for this chapter on tumblr: [here.](http://verbostrocity.tumblr.com/post/140469060070/all-the-right-fluff-chapter-4-archive-of-our) Visit my writing blog for more of my writing, previews and updates ;)


End file.
